Jordan Rossiter
| cityofbirth = Liverpool | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Liverpool | clubnumber = 46 | youthyears = 2003– | youthclubs = Liverpool | years = 2014– | clubs = Liverpool | caps(goals) = 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2012–2013 2013–2014 2014– | nationalteam = England U16 England U17 England U18 | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (1) 2 (1) 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Jordan Bernard Rossiter (born 24 March 1997) is an English footballer who plays for Liverpool, who have described him as an "authoritative central midfield presence" with "an extensive passing repertoire with either foot and an eye for goal". Liverpool career Youth Rossiter joined his local side Liverpool when he was 6 years old and first represented the academy at U6 level. He made his debut for Liverpool U18s on his 2nd birthday. Still aged 5 he made his U19 debut side in a NextGen series match against Inter Milan, during the game ex-Liverpool striker Robbie Fowler said Rossiter was a talent comparable to Cristiano Ronaldo. For the 2013–14 season Rossiter, then 16, became a permanent fixture of Liverpool's U21 Premier League side and at the end of the season won Liverpool's Academy Player of the Year award. In September 2014, Rossiter was named as captain of Liverpool under-19s for the 2014–15 UEFA Youth League. Senior 2013-14 During the 2013–14 season Rossiter trained regularly with the first team squad and was named on the bench for the first time for a Premier League match against Chelsea on 29 December 2013. He also claimed a place on the bench in the New Years Day victory against Hull. 2014-15 On 23 September 2014, Rossiter made his first team debut aged 17 in a League Cup third round match against Middlesbrough, scoring his first goal for the club with a low drive from 30 yards in the 10th minute to become Liverpool's second youngest goalscorer behind Michael Owen. On 28 October, Rossiter was an unused substitute in the next round of the League Cup in a match against Swansea which Liverpool won 2-1 thanks to the late header from Dejan Lovren in injury time. He also made the bench in the Reds' 1-0 league victory over Sunderland at the Stadium of Light on January 10. He was an unused substitute in Liverpool's 1-1 draw against Chelsea in the League Cup semi final 1st leg on January 20, 2015. On 2 February 2015, Rossiter suffered an ankle injury in a FA Youth Cup game against Birmingham City that left him on the sidelines for several weeks. International career Rossiter has represented England at U16, U17 and U18 level. Rossiter captained England U16 as they won the 2012 Victory Shield. In November 2013, Rossiter was described as one of the "fab four" Liverpudlian players who were at the heart of the England U17 squad. Rossiter represented England U17 in the 2014 Algarve Tournament, with England coming second to Germany after a 1–0 loss in the final game. In September 2014 Rossiter received his first England U18 call-up for a double-header against the Netherlands, and made his U18 debut in a 4–1 victory. Club statistics Honours Individual *Liverpool Academy Player of the Year: 2013-14 External links * Liverpool F.C. profile * LFC History Profile Category:1997 births Category:English players Category:England youth international players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Midfielders Category:Living people Category:Players